


really nice

by WattStalf



Series: Peecember 2020 [17]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M, Omorashi, Sucking Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Serena is being nice about it, but Clemont still kind of wants to disappear.
Relationships: Citron | Clemont/Serena
Series: Peecember 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025746
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	really nice

**Author's Note:**

> there is no tag for sucking on like. pant-ed crotches, so here I am.

Serena is surprisingly nice about the whole thing, and Clemont can be grateful for that, as well as for the fact that, for once, his little sister is not hanging over his shoulder while he suffers through this battle. The last thing he needs is for her to either tease him about it, or act overly concerned and never stop talking about it. As much as he appreciates her, he knows that she would do either of those things, and that it would only make things worse.

Serena has even offered to put a pause on things, but he can’t do that, not in the middle of a battle like this. It is embarrassing enough that she was able to figure out that he needs ton pee to begin with, and he is not about to mess things up by trying to put it on hold, only to probably half to start over because of some official league rules or something like that. Even if he is absolutely bursting, and feels like he has never had to pee this badly in his entire life.

It is all he can do to focus on the battle itself, and it flusters him severely to start squirming and then look up and see Serena looking at him, with an expression on her fact that he can’t quite read. He hates that it has to be _her_ , when she is probably the cutest trainer that has ever come to his gym, a friend of Shauna’s that left him so flustered that he forgot to go to the bathroom while waiting for her to make it through Bonnie’s quiz. And now Bonnie is off somewhere with Shauna while Clemont is trying his best not to piss himself while battling Serena, who keeps staring at him like she finds it all to be incredibly interesting.

When he has to start holding himself to keep from leaking, he really wants to die. He would rather be anywhere but here, and would gladly roll over dead at this exact moment, just to take himself out of this humiliating situation. Instead, he just tries to focus on his Pokemon in front of him, rather than thinking about the fact that Serena can see everything that he does all too clearly, watching him with his hand between his legs, unable to move his hand without leaking, and sometimes, he still leaks even trying to stay on guard.

It feels like an eternity before his last Pokemon finally faints, and he can let this torture end. He has never been so humiliated in his life, and suddenly, he is not quite as grateful for how nice Serena is being, because it has done nothing to help ease his humiliation. Clemont is not sure if it would have been worse if she had made fun of him for it or not, but he kind of just wishes she had not said anything at all, and just pretended not to notice.

But she can’t pretend not to notice when he has to keep holding himself while he presents her with her badge. And she can’t pretend not to notice when he pulls back quickly to run as fast as he can go in his current state, only to freeze up completely as he finally loses control after such a long struggle. And she definitely can’t pretend to notice the way his jumpsuit suddenly grows darker as he pisses himself right in front of her, dropping his hand to his side in utter defeat.

Serena never looks away from him, not even for a second, and Clemont would give anything for the floor to open up and swallow him completely, anything to get him out of here. That does not seem to be happening any time soon, and before long, he has created quite a sizable puddle on the floor beneath him, with his bladder finally empty. That is the only thing that feels better right now, because everything else about this situation has taken a terrible turn for the worse.

He does not know what to think when Serena starts to close what little distance he was able to put between him when he pulled away, nor does he know what to think when she drops to his knees in front of him. Clemont’s brain seems to short circuit entirely when she brings her lips up to the soaked crotch of his jumpsuit so that she can start sucking on them, looking up at him with this strangely bashful look on her face, like she is a little embarrassed herself, but unable to help it, compelled to come suck the pee out of his jumpsuit.

Which makes absolutely no sense to him, which is why he feels like he has lost all brain function for the time being, only able to stammer nonsensically and stare back down at her, his cock getting stiffer by the moment. Even if his brain does not know what to make of the whole situation, his body certainly does.

The first coherent thought that he has is, _Is that why she was being so nice about it? Is that why she kept looking at me?_ It seems hard to believe, but then, all of this is hard to believe. But still, a sweet, pretty girl like Serena having ulterior motives for her kindness, having this sort of perversion hiding beneath the surface…

Clemont has no idea what to do right now. He just stares down at her, and she stares up at him, not moving her lips, seeming unable to get enough of the taste of his piss. Did he really just piss himself in front of her? And does she really _like_ it? Not only is she not making fun of him, or completely disgusted by him, but she acts like she _likes_ it?

None of it makes sense. Nothing about any of this makes sense, and he can’t say anything to her, eventually giving up on his stammering as well. But then Serena pulls back and murmurs, “Sorry, I just couldn’t help myself…” and, though he does not know much right now, he at least knows that this is only the beginning of whatever might be going on right now.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
